


情欲泥沼

by SiennaJTCK



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, 一句话亮仓, 全家桶, 混乱邪恶
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaJTCK/pseuds/SiennaJTCK
Summary: 一切的开始，都是因为丸山闯进了那个摆着“正在清洁”立牌的洗手间。队员们的声音从隔间传过来、让丸山一下子窒住了呼吸。他好像撞见了很不得了的事情。





	情欲泥沼

**Author's Note:**

> 3P  
全家桶  
还有一句话亮仓  
三观扭曲预警

这是连锁反应。

这一切都是该死的连锁反应。

丸山想。然后双手迫不及待地抚上对方紧致的腰身，正面吻住那双淡色的唇。

在他因内急而闯进那个门口摆着“正在清洁”立牌的洗手间的时候，就注定当下这混乱的事情发生。此时大仓乖巧地张嘴承受丸山的入侵，主动吮住他的舌头，又因为后穴正被填满而发出断断续续的呻吟。丸山用分身贴紧对方的，然后一并撸动着、力度适中得小心翼翼却又透露出急不可耐。明明身后被另一个人用力操干，大仓的双腿却缠紧了丸山的腰。光是想象就让丸山加快手中的速度。

就在几个小时前，丸山还在稍稍享受卸下‘重量’的回韵，就听到从最里的隔间隐隐约约传来有节奏的撞击门板的声音。还伴随两个男人粗重的喘息声和若有若无的水声。好歹作为一个有性生活的成年人，一下子反应过来的丸山瞬间红透了脸，想着马上偷偷离开却被接下来的谈话惊得愣在原地。

“轻点…太快了…”糯糯的音色染上了他从未没有想象过的情欲色彩。“kimi君…唔！”听到那人念出另一个人的名字时，丸山连忙捂住险些惊叫出声的嘴巴。

“tacchon、乖，抱紧点。”与平时截然相反的奶音如今听起来性感的要命。

他的队员——大仓和横山正在厕所里做爱。

全身的血液在心底沸腾，传入耳畔的喘息是塞壬的歌谣，迫使丸山僵住想要逃离的步伐。脑里忍不住浮现隔间内的场景，横山到底是把大仓摁在门板上狠狠操干，还是扛着那双修长结实的腿、亲吻那平日喜欢对他吐出一些刻薄话的嘴唇、撕咬那饱满胸部上形状可巧的乳尖，然后用阴茎在那挺翘的臀部间抽插……

脑内旖旎的幻想似脱缰的马肆意驰骋，从另一个隔间里传来的声音更是为这荒唐的梦境增添情色。下身好不争气地抬起头，丸山不明白这到底是纯粹的生理反应还是他对大仓产生了难以言喻的欲望。

以前从来没有才对，从来不会在大仓窝在丸山的颈部撒娇时遐想他吐出娇喘，也不会在大仓在乐屋时大大咧咧地将腿搭在丸山身上时遐想这双腿夹紧自己的腰部，恶作剧的亲吻从来不会带着情欲意味的……

可如今幻想大仓忠义跪在面前给自己口交，在身下娇喘的又是他自己。

恶劣的窥视者。

完蛋了，完蛋了……

丸山闭着眼睛，手上的动作丝毫没有停下来。

眼看就要达到高潮临界点，事情就发生了戏剧性转变。

他的手机铃声响了，一通不合时宜的电话打断在场所有人的动作。

丸山想逃，却被里间传来猛的撞击声吓得愣在原地。只来得及提起裤子，门板就被狠狠撞开，映入眼帘的是被情欲染红脸颊又衣衫凌乱的横山。

横山裕无声盯着他，眼里被惊动的愤怒在看清偷听者时却转为戏谑的微笑，丸山不明就里，只想着如何为自己辩护或者索性对横山承诺绝对保密。

“谁、”丸山目前最愧对的人提着裤子挤到横山面前，“Maru……”大仓只是淡淡地念出他的名字。

他猛地站起，“我…..”俗套的辩解还没说完，大仓用手指指了一下他的裆部。

“硬了。”末了是饶有趣味的笑容，“是因为我？”

丸山索性闭上嘴，等待横山或是大仓为他的偷窥赏一记拳头。

“这可不行，”大仓逼近他，低沉的嗓音带着情欲未消的沙哑，“我怎么舍得maru-chan难受？”

下一刻丸山的嘴唇就被吻住。事态超乎意料，丸山无措地望向身后的横山，发现对方只是索性锁上洗手间的门，向他投去一个意味深长的挑眉，黝黑的眼眸沉淀难以言述的兴奋。

大仓将他推倒在马桶上，继而跨坐上去，隔着两片松松垮垮的布料，两人的阴茎贴紧的瞬间丸山感觉到前所未有的满足与愉悦。

丸山嘟囔着专属大仓的昵称，一手托住那丰满的屁股，另一手探入那人一如既往宽大的卫衣里。大仓锁骨以下全是斑驳的吻痕，不用说全出自横山的手笔。而始作俑者在他们身后褪下裤子，露出紫红色的阴茎，倒是抛下平时镜头前的羞涩带着赤裸的情欲注视他们忘情的顶弄，撸动自己的分身。

大仓最近身体锻炼得很好，腹部没有太多的赘肉，丸山手里还能抚到腹肌的轮廓。“maru-chan…”这人喊他，迫切地探入裤裆掏出两人阴茎，粗鲁地撸动着。隐忍又迫切的大仓好看得紧，睫毛还吊着几颗眼泪，平日里跋扈潇洒的眉毛软成可怜兮兮的形状，那双棕色眼睛宛如涂了蜜糖，让丸山无法自拔。

过分极了这个人。

丸山再次吻住在镜头前死活不肯触碰他的嘴唇，用舌头纠缠他。横山像是伺机已久的野兽，在他们唇舌交缠时毫无预警地再次进入大仓，男人毫无保留地叫出来，声音又甜又糯。

“你就是喜欢这样对吗，被狠狠地操，”横山俯下身含住大仓的耳朵，“然后在别人的注视下射出来。”

横山的声音仿佛有魔力，引诱丸山内里更加欲求不满的一面，“射出来，tacchon，弄脏我。”他加快手里撸动的速度，咬住大仓的锁骨，“你不是最喜欢欺负我吗，怎么现在就哭鼻子了？”

被前后挑弄的大仓哪里还抵得住两人的语言攻击，他抽噎着最终射到丸山手里。

涌入鼻腔的麝香味倒是成为两人的催情剂，他们相继发泄出来，把大仓弄得一塌糊涂。事后的缠绵充斥三人饱满又淤泥的感情，横山与大仓交换一个色情还炙热的亲吻，丸山则钻进大仓的衣服里舔咬他的乳尖。

手机铃声再一次响起，这次是大仓的。

他拨开横山，带着魇足慵懒的嗓音接通了来电，“喂？ryo-chan？”

大仓敏锐地察觉到丸山一瞬间的呆滞，只是伸手去把弄那乱蓬蓬的头发。

可能只是通知工作之类的。丸山暗自想。

然后大仓的下一句话把他扯进了一个更深的情欲泥沼里——

“我们在三楼厕所，过来吧。”


End file.
